Standard tissue boxes are completely portable and can be taken anywhere, including out-of-doors and into automobiles. Unless a waste receptacle is nearby there is the problem of the disposal of soiled tissues. Even when a waste basket is at hand there may be a problem reaching it or getting the soiled tissues into it. This is especially true when out-of-doors, in an automobile, for a very ill bed-ridden person or a young child. Several attempts have been made to provide a waste receptacle in close proximity to the tissue box, but most of these have been specifically for use in automobiles and are not portable units.
Constantine, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,999, provided a tissue container with a waste receptacle for mounting on the sun visor of an automobile. The container was designed specially for this purpose and was quite distinct from the standard boxes in which tissues are usually supplied.
Glovine, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,442, provided a waste compartment which was built into the tissue box. The compartment was separated from the fresh tissues by a movable partition which would move up as the fresh tissues were removed from the top of the box. The soiled tissues were inserted into the waste compartment through an opening in the bottom of the box. When all fresh tissues were used the entire box could be thrown away with the soiled tissues.
Faltine, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,245, designed a top-mounted holder which was made to contain a standard tissue box and a waste box. This holder was specifically designed to be permanently mounted to the underside of the dashboard of a vehicle. The waste box had to be emptied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,597, Kaplan designed a holder or carrier for a standard tissue box which also held an attached disposal container. This carrier was designed to be rigidly mounted below the dashboard of an automobile.
Jenkins, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,858, designed a container having two compartments which dispensed tissues from a bottom opening of one compartment while waste tissues could be placed in the top opening of the other compartment. The two compartments were separated by a fixed partition. This container was designed to be placed in restaurants and other public places for the disposal of chewing gum. The waste compartment had to be periodically emptied.
The present invention relates to a holder made of lightweight paperboard which is affixed to a standard tissue box and which is designed to be fitted with a waste receptacle container. The box plus holder is not further attached to anything and is therefore just as portable as the tissue box alone.
The tissue box and holder assembly may be taken anywhere the tissue box alone may be taken with the added convenience of the waste receptacle container. Additionally, if a plastic or paper bag is used, the waste bag itself is totally disposable and easily replaced. There is no waste receptacle to be emptied. This provides for a more sanitary disposal.